Astrogems
by Samuel Anderson
Summary: Its summer time in Lima Ohio and the WMHS are holding a summer high school program for the local middle school. However some things seem to be wrong with Kurt and Blaine cant seem to put his finger on it. Will any new secrets effect their budding romance?
1. Riding in Cars With Boys

'Hey Babe, I'll be out in a few minutes. Got to wipe the stage makeup off of my face :D "

Blaine smiled quietly as he read the text message. Blain opened the door of his cobalt blue car to let in some air. It was a warm summer day and Blaine was waiting patiently in the parking lot of the WMHS parking lot. Kurt and the Glee club were putting on a summer performance with the incoming freshmen from the neighboring middle school.

The breeze felt nice. Blaine put his feet up on the dash and reclined his seat. He knew that Kurt would take at least another 20 minutes to come outside. After he took care of his makeup, gabbed with Mercedes and Rachel and finally striked the set; so Blaine at least decided to make use of the time he had left and take cat nap.

Gradually the heat seemed to ebb away and he slipped into a light sleep. His sleep was dreamless and somber albeit a bit short lived.

Blaine stirred a bit, he could feel a sensation on his scalp. Not jarring or invasive, but tender, slow and nurturing. He opened his eyes to find Kurt sitting in the passenger seat to his side looking at him with a quiet smile and those bright blue eyes.

"Hey stranger, how was rehearsal?"

"Oh you know the usual, Rachel and Quinn got into an argument over solos and Santana stood around glaring at Artie whenever he would talk to Brittany."

"Sounds exciting."

"Oh it really wasn't, I'm actually ready to get out of here and take a nap. I've been awake since seven this morning."

Blaine yawned and took his feet from the dashboard and closed the door of his side of the car. He must have been out for a while, his legs were only semi awake and the light had turned a touch more golden with the setting sun.

Blaine began to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he began searching his pants pocket for the car keys, suddenly he felt a soft kiss on his right cheek. He turned his head to find Kurt close to him. The two exchanged a satisfied kiss with one another for a few seconds before separating and smiling at one another.

"Thank you so much for waiting for me. But you know you don't have to wait out here in the heat, you could come inside where there's air conditioning."

"Nah, I like the heat, besides Mr. Schue keeps the Auditorium freezing in the summer and I don't like having to carry around a sweater in summertime."

"Fair enough" said Kurt as he buckled his seat belt. Blaine glanced up at Kurt's outfit, He was wearing a pair of mid thigh length red shorts, a cream colored tank top under a white chiffon cardigan, all paired off by knee high dark brown "Doc Martens" boots. All a sharp contrast to Blains more somber summer attire; Dark grey knee length shorts, and white v-neck shirt, finished with a pair of black "Toms".

Blaine knew that he had that look on his face. That look that spoke of pure adoration. He knew because Kurt was mirroring it right back to him. Damn he looks so cute when he smiles. Like an angel sighing, it was enough to melt the coldest of hearts.

Blaine had to pull his eyes away after what felt like swimming in Kurt's eyes; to finally buckle his seat belt and start his car. Kurt took out his iPod from his bag and plugged it into the stereo. After settling on a track to play he turned to Blain and asked him how his day went. Blain went on to talk about how his mom asked him if she should sign his little sister up for gymnastics or not; asking if Blain would be willing to pick her up on Thursday evenings from practice.

"And what did you say?"

"I said that since I would be out anywise picking you up, I could swing by her dance studio to pick her up."

"Aww such a nice big brother" Kurt said while reaching over to ruffle Blains hair.

"Guess that means we wont have this alone time anymore."

"Now don't get all puppy dog eyed, its only for the last 20 minutes. We'll still have plenty of time to ourselves."

They stopped at a red light and Blain reached over to hold Kurt's hand. Even in the summertime he still felt cold to the touch, like he was made of porcelain. Fitting, since his delicate skin matched this quality. Kurt responded to this by caressing Blains hand with his fingertips. The two boys couldn't help but smile to themselves.

They were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and it felt as if each of them were on top of the world. Shivers came up Kurt's spine as he turned his body to face the boy of his dreams staring right back at him. Blains hazel eyes were so warm. Kurt honestly felt like he could wrap himself in them and sleep comfortably forever. Suddenly the light turned green and Blain pulled away his outstretched arm so that he could continue driving them back to Blains house.


	2. Blue Sheets

Blains home was in the outskirts of Lima Heights, were the roads stretched on longer and there were a lot of trees and green around. Only being here a few times it was still enough to make Kurt's head spin. Suddenly Blaine took a turn into a seemingly hidden driveway, up to the large dark house that was Blaine's home. Blaine shut of the car and unlocked the door. Kurt grabbed up his bad and disconnected his iPod from the stereo cable.

Stepping out of the car to the fresh air Kurt breathed deep the scent of green trees and wet dirt. Fresh, sweet and full, not unlike Blaine's own scent.

Kurt felt at peace here. It was so open and free, he seems to loose himself in the peaceful silence.

"Kurt, you coming?"

"Yes, just…just a moment."

Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends abdomen from behind and held him close. Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his own and leaned his head back against Blains. Blaine was a bit shorter then Kurt but he didn't mind at all. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, it truly felt that they were made for each other. Making a move after a few moments the two walked towards the front door, still entwined in each others arms.

Blaine's home was large and dark. Dark wood furniture abounded and lined the foyer in sentience. The two walked on through the room to the Kitchen witch was an open room with a large glass wall facing north.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, could I have the-"

"The chamomile green? Of course." Blaine knew that the chamomile green was Kurt's favorite. A half teaspoon of lavender honey and a small snack of two Oreo cookies were enough to send Kurt's head spin in domestic bliss. Blaine on the other hand preferred a glass of cool lemonade, and for a snack he preferred to crunch on the ice, which he knew annoyed Kurt to no end.

"So how are all the middle school kids in the summer program?"

"There little balls of energy. So tiring and so full of drama! And all about the stupidest things. I'll admit that the Glee clubs had its share of scandals but GEEZE, I think these kids might actually kill one another eventually."

"Ouch, how does Mr. Scheu deal with it all?"

"He does what he usually does. Plugs his ears and try to get everyone to calm down, but it doesn't work when there arguing about soda pop and whose less of a "poser" then the other. Back in my day we only ever talked about…"

"Soda pop and posers?"

"Okay I know it doesn't sound to different but trust me, they are little monsters."

"We'll that's okay, you're my little monster. Show me your teeth!" Blaine matched Kurt's best monster snarl. It was "so amazing" Kurt thought. To be able to connect with someone like this. Something as simple as casual conversation; and yet more. To be able to talk to one another about anything without feeling like a fool; or feeling the need to be self conscious was such a sublime gift for the two of them.

The two finished there snacks and headed upstairs to Blaine's room. Kurt knew already that Blaine's parents wouldn't be home until late. And Blaine's little sister was at camp this week. So the two had the whole house to themselves for a good 4 hours. The upstairs loft was a bit more airy then the baroque foundations beneath. Here there were family pictures on the wall, and much more windows to catch the waning light. Everything seemed to glow gold and felt warm to the touch.

Of all the rooms in the house, Blaine's room was Kurt's favorite. But not for obvious reasons. It was here the soft darkness of the rest of the house seemed to flow away. Standing from the doorway Kurt could see the large bed face the opposing wall. Headboard against the large northward window. Everything here was soft, clean and somber. From the navy sheets on Blaine's bed to the waist high bookshelves on either side everything felt so comfortable and relaxing. Kurt took a seat on Blains bed and began to unlace his boots, and Blain began to tidy up a bit out of nervousness. Which meant that he had began to put away the Harry Potter book he had open on top of the bookshelf. Looking around the room Kurt could see Blaine's Dalton academy uniform hanging in the closet. Kurt could admit that he missed wearing the uniform, it made Blaine and him look so cute and picturesque together. And of course cause Kurt's head to swell with fantasies of "school boy crushes".

Blaine laid down beside Kurt on the bed and nuzzled the other boys lower backside with the top of his head. After Kurt's last boot was unlaced Kurt laid back on top of Blaine, forming an "x" shape. Here the two laid in silence with each other, the only sound being their content sighs. Blain began to twirl his fingers in Kurt's hair, messaging his scalp with his rough fingertips. Normally Kurt hated it when others play with his hair, but Blain was different. Usually there was some sort of a patronizing tinge to it when others played with his hair, similar to that of an adult patting a child head. However with Blaine, the sensation was comforting. It felt so intimate, to let someone into that space. Past all the barriers that Kurt had built, Blaine was allowed full access to the annals of his heart and mind.

Kurt began to reciprocate Blaine's touch with his own. He began pawing the dark boys stomach with the sides of his fingers. Blaine met this with his free hand and took Kurt's hand up to Blaine's mouth where he planted a sweet kiss on the back of Kurt's palm. Suddenly Kurt lifted himself up to adjust his setting to face him. As the two looked into each other eyes they began to kiss tenderly. Slow at first, soft and supple, then they began to gradually kiss harder. Blaine began tickling Kurt's lips with his tongue, begging them to part; which Kurt complied. There the two tongues met and sort of swirled around one another and messaged one another. Occasionally Blain would pull out to nibble at Kurt's bottom lip, which made him shiver with anticipation.

Things began to heat up in the room. Kurt began to lift Blains shirt over his torso to caress his hair speckled chest and treasure trail. Kurt broke the kiss to lift Blaine's shirt above his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. At the same time Blaine assisted Kurt shrug off his cardigan to reveal his lithe arms and smooth shoulders. Upon seeing his prize beginning to unwrap Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's neck to his bare shoulders. Such a small patch of skin, however Blaine knew that they were reserved only for him and that made him stir with a fundamental protective and nurturing nature.

Beginning to kiss again Kurt pulled his arms through his large draped tank top and let it fall down past his waist. Stopping briefly to observe his porcelain skin blain began to undo the rest of Kurt's wrapping, starting with his belt and shorts. While Blaine worked, Kurt started to unbutton the waist on his boyfriends shorts, pulling them leg by leg from his body.

Looking up at the nude beauty before him, Kurt tried to keep the gasp building in his throat from leaving his lips. Paralyzed by the sight before him Kurt seemed to just stop to observe the beautiful faunlett before him. No, surely this was no young faun. This was a fully formed Greek god before him. A beat later the two were joined again by there dancing tongues.

While this was happening Blaine managed to unbutton the last of Kurt's armor; his red shorts, coupled with light blue briefs. He pulled them off quickly leaving only Kurt's knee high socks clinging to his supple body. Kurt climbed on top of Blain, straddling him with his two long legs. Blaine showed his approval by caressing his fingertips up and down Kurt's exposed thigh, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

The two began pulsating together in momentum. Rubbing there growing cocks together, feeling the rock hard desire that was beginning to boil over. Blain reached over to the nearby night stand and pulled out a small cylinder shaped blue bottle . With one hand Blain opened the cap with a *POP* using his thumb nail. Skillfully he turned over the bottle, letting a few drops ooze out on top of his middle and forefingers. Capping the bottle, Blain placed it elsewhere on the bed, within arms reach. With that he started to rub the entrance of Kurt's hole, lubing it up. Gingerly, Blain dipped in and out of Kurt using his smaller forefinger at first, gradually loosing him up. Soon Blain inserted his second finger along with the first. As this happened Kurt moaned with anticipation, all the while keeping his mouth locked with Blaine's and in his hand were Blaine's and his own cock, being jacked together by his hand.

Deep inside of Kurt, Blain could feel his fingers begin to touch a tiny 'nub' which when touched caused to arch his back and gasp for breath, before coming crashing back down to meet Blaine's mouth once again. Blaine knew that Kurt was ready. Not missing a beat he gently removed his fingers from inside of Kurt. Grabbing the bottle of lubricant once again Blain dripped gobs of the clear substance on top of his cock before leaving the tube to his side once again. Breaking his kiss with Kurt, Blaine let his focus rest in the sea that was Kurt's eyes. He wanted to see his face as he entered him. The tip of Blaine's cock was sitting at the thresh hold of Kurt's entrance and with a deep breath Blain pushed his way inside.

With Kurt's other hand he reached out for Blaine's. Finding it, he laced his fingers with his beloveds and began to inhale deeply with each breath and each exhale, a satisfied sigh. Again Blain began rubbing the little 'nub' inside of Kurt, and again Kurt began to spasm with each thrust. Blain held Kurt close and began to kiss and bite from Kurt's mouth, down his neck, past his collar bone resting on Kurt's left nipple. There he began to kiss and suckle the tender spot. This threw Kurt into an absolute state of bliss and his body began to move and writhe on its own; with no mouth to block the moans from Kurt's throat he began vocalizing very loudly. He threw his head back and wrapped his arms tight around Blaine, which Blain reciprocated with, with his own.

The two boys moved together like a pendulum, feeling the push…the pull and the throb of the other. Kurt could feel as if he was reaching climax. Not a thought was present in his head. There was not a feeling in his heart besides the immense love he held for Blaine. Kurt could feel himself slipping. Gradually he lost all awareness of the room around him and his eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head. His toes began to curl and Kurt began to grow louder and louder with his moans, then it wasn't long until moans turned to audible screams. A wave was awash over them as Kurt reached his orgasm and became almost limp and doll like. A moment later Blain followed suit himself, unleashing a river inside of Kurt.

Collapsing breathlessly on top of one another the two laid in silence, clutched together, Blain still inside of Kurt. Kurt's breathes were quick and shallow and tears streaked his face and his whole body had a lovely flush of light pink. And the only sound to fill the room were breathless "I love you" 's


End file.
